The Best Medicine
by hpswst101
Summary: Kurt visits Blaine at work when Chris gets diagnosed with an ear infection. Klaine!Family Obviously futuristic! Please R&R! Lots of fluff.


The Best Medicine

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the show and I may or may not own the son either. That's probably your call on that._

It was noontime, not their busiest time, but there was still a line of people at the counter. The pharmacy at the local drug store had four pharmacy technicians operating in the front to deal with customers while in the back, hiding behind walls and large stacks of pills, liquid, and nasal sprays, were three pharmacists all working on their own separate project and occasionally talking to one another.

One of the newer pharmacy technicians looked at his three choices and decided to go for the one who was the most finished, which happened to be Blaine. He tapped the shorter man on the shoulder while saying politely, "Hey, Blaine, there's a customer at cashier two who has some questions about the antibiotics I gave him."

"Which type?" Blaine asked as he finished placing some pills he had been working on into a bottle and placed a label on it. The technician told him the antibiotics and Blaine's mind jumped to his youngest son.

Chris was also sick, probably suffering from an ear infection as children of his age often do, and needed those antibiotics as well. Kurt, having the more flexible work schedule now that Linda was back, had volunteered to take their son in to see the doctor so they could officially get the medicine.

He told the technician that he would be right there. He finished packaging the medicine and dropped it off to its appropriate bin before walking over to the front. It was probably some young, panicking, first-time mother. The woman would be asking pointless questions on whether her child would be all right and ask to hear the directions a couple of times. But he couldn't complain too much, Kurt had a tendency to do that as well when they first had Darren. Even now, whenever something new that they haven't handled before comes up and while it annoyed him at times to be dealing with those people at work, on Kurt it just looked adorable.

So, Blaine was pleasantly surprised to see his significant other at the cashier's desk, holding their own sleeping child in his arms as he waited for a pharmacist to come over. Blaine had to wonder on how Kurt got the child to sleep, last night the poor boy was crying all night long keeping everyone up, especially his parents.

Blaine smiled as he approached his partner and sleeping son. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson-Hummel. You had some questions?"

"Hmm." Kurt's eyes looked away from the medicine bottle and scanned Blaine up and down, checking Blaine out in his lab coat as he let a smile on to his face. "Yes, I do actually. I wanted to know if you happen to be free?"

Blaine clicked his tongue in a regretful tone. "I'm afraid I'm not. You see, I have a partner who I love very deeply, and I would hate doing anything to betray him."

"Well, I'm sure he is lucky to have a guy like you."

"No, I am." Blaine acknowledged and smiled, forgetting where he was as he stared into his husband's glasz eyes. Kurt's cheeks colored a bit and Blaine's smile got broader. He looked at the little boy on Kurt's shoulder, with his straight light brown hair falling into his eyes, and smiled as he whispered in a soft but sincere voice. "He's just as beautiful as his father." He met Kurt's gaze again and was pleased to see the color deepen just a bit. Blaine could never grow tired of this.

"Are you positive you can't have lunch with us? I'm sure your partner wouldn't mind too much if we went out for some lunch. You can explain to me what this is and all of its effects. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that, just a little pharmacist to customer talk," Kurt smirked and placed a light kiss on the sleeping boy's head.

Blaine checked the time; his break wasn't for another thirty. "Well, when you put it like that." He let his eyes wander a bit over Kurt's body, taking in Kurt's much more laid back and casual clothing. He was wearing Blaine's old t-shirt, a pair of loose skinny jeans and a designer jacket with his always present Marc Jacob knapsack. "Though I'm going to be hard pressed to keep this meeting pharmacist to customer appropriate." Kurt hid his face into son's baby soft hair, blushing at the things Blaine was implying with that sentence. Blaine just smiled. "I'm off in thirty. Is there any other questions?"

"Why are you always capable of making me blush?" Kurt asked after his cheeks had died down a bit.

"'Cause I'm amazing like that." Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. "See you in thirty?" Kurt nodded his head. Blaine took a step to leave and turn around but stopped and said one last thing, making sure to hold Kurt's gaze as he said it. "I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine." Blaine satisfied with his encounter headed back to his actual work until it came time for his break.

As soon as his break started Blaine met Kurt outside the pharmacy. Chris was awake now, his blue/green eyes tired and grumpy. But he looked better than he had last night, or this morning, when he was crying and pulling his ear. Yes, even a tired and grumpy child is still much better than a child crying in pain, thank you medicine.

Blaine picked up the young child, giving him a kiss and hug in greeting before turning to his partner and giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. He placed the child back down and each dad took one of their son's hands as they walked over to a nearby restaurant and ordered some quick food.

The two gay men sat next to one another in the booth. Their thighs and knees touched as they held the other's hands, occasionally whisper things to the other, subtly flirting as they interacted with their youngest son who was speaking more nonsense words than actual sentences at this moment in time.

After lunch, they separated with kisses and hugs, as Blaine went back to the pharmacy. Kurt and Chris, went back home to wait for their oldest son, Darren, to come home from school.

Blaine came home from work after five a warm smile on his face as he opened his house door to be greeted with the sounds of Darren goofing around, and Chris, fast asleep on the couch. Kurt was in the kitchen humming to himself as he prepared dinner for the family. The pharmacist just walked into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as he kissed his husband's soft cheek in greeting before their own lips settled on greeting one another.

This was the best medicine. Love.

_A/N And I have another one for you. Inspired by my trip to the doctor's a couple of month ago. I hope you have all enjoyed it and let me know what you think! As always please feel free to look at my other Klaine!Family stories. Please review!_


End file.
